You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by austlly394
Summary: Present: Ally knew that she'll somehow find her way back home. She just didn't think it would be her 5 year old daughter that would do so. Past: Mistakes were made. People regretted choices. Lives were almost destroyed. But everything happens for a reason, right? Future: Nothing will ever be the same again. Rated T.
1. This Is The Life

**Author's note: so it seems like I have been working on this story of like ever. Literally, like 2-3 months. Like, "The Moon Family" and "Best Thing I Got" I will just be posting the first chapter and waiting for one of my stories to be done with. I hope you like it. Here's chapter 1 of, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" Can anyone tell me what old Disney show that song it from? I hope so. I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

No One's POV

If anyone had told 16 year old, Allyson Clara "Ally" Dawson, that she would move in with her sister in New York City and have Austin Monica Moon's daughter without him. She would think that they're crazy. But it happened. Mistakes were made. People regretted choices. Lives were almost destroyed. But everything happens for a reason, right? Just tell that to Ally. This is a typical "Austin and Ally" teen pregnancy story. You have been warned. But please read it anyway.

No One's POV

21 year old, Ally Dawson woke up on her daughter's 5th birthday. Her daughter's birthday, June 19th, 2013. Her daughter's name, Annabeth Chloe Moon. She has wavy blonde hair and brown eyes with a hint of gold. Where do Ally and Annabeth live? You may ask. New York City. Okay, the outside of New York City but, they're very close. Ally and Annabeth, they live with Ally's sister, Alexandrea Claire "Alex". She's 26 and works as editor for the, 'New York Times". Alex has a nice 3 bedroom apartment. She gladly let pregnant 16 year old Ally in. Alex has a very serious boyfriend, Andy. Any minute they could get engaged. They've been dating for almost 5 years now. They don't live together but, are only 2 minutes away.

Now how exactly did Annabeth get her name? Right before Ally went into labor, she and Alex were watching, "Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters". Ally thought it was a sign. Chloe came from her and Alex's middle names starting with a, "C".

Ally woke up from a dream. Basically the dream, was if Ally never left. She has this dream a lot. Each time something changes. She knew it was for the better. Ally couldn't help but wonder, what if she didn't leave. Annabeth would look the same but with a different name. Austin always did tell her that he liked the name, Anna. Close enough.

Ally got herself out of bed. She put on an orange tee-shirt and jean shorts. Orange is Annabeth's favorite color. Ally's naturally straight hair is a pony-tail.

Ally finished online collage in May. When she moved to NYC, she knew that she had to finish high school. Alex edited from home for the next year only going in when needed. Andy would gladly watch Annabeth. Ally knew that she didn't want Annabeth to be in daycare for her first year of life. Alex understood. She had to convince her boss. It took about forever. A few days after Ally finished her junior year, she had Annabeth. She promised herself that having a child would not stop her from finishing high school. Ally graduated second best in her class. Salutatorian. The valedictorian was this super smart girl, Maia Martin. To this day, Ally and Maia are still really good friends. In fact, Ally was invited to Maia's bridal shower and wedding, back in April. She had fun. Ally has one more year of college before she can get her degree in preforming arts for directing. Ally has always been into directing. How could Ally be a singer anyway? She has a daughter.

Ally goes into Annabeth's room. She open the curtains. Ally notices a notebook. She opens it. Annabeth has been writing stories. She's a very smart little girl. She finished pre-school last week. Top of her class. Ally was very proud. What mother wouldn't be?

"Annabeth Chloe Moon, wake up." Ally says to her daughter.

"Did Auntie Alex make pancakes?" Annabeth said.

"Yes, some very special birthday pancakes. Happy 5th birthday, Annabeth." Ally said.

"Thank you, mommy." Annabeth said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it sweetie?" Ally said.

"Will I even meet daddy?" Annabeth said.

"I'll think about it." Ally said. She and Annabeth go into the kitchen.

So many times Ally has thought about going back to Miami with Annabeth. Last year, Annabeth asked Ally about her father. Ally told her everything. She told her that his name is Austin Moon. The same Austin Moon that Annabeth loves. As a musician. Before she could even talk, Ally would always play Austin's songs. Both new and old. The new ones just aren't the same. Ally told Annabeth that she had her when she was 16 and left because she didn't want to hurt Austin's career. Ally told her all about Austin's personality, his likes, his dislikes, and everything in between. At the end, she told Annabeth that one day she will meet Austin. Annabeth never forgot this.

"Please?" Annabeth said.

"Let's see if Alex is done with the pancakes." Ally chances the subject.

"Okay." Annabeth didn't forget that either.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth." Alex said.

"Thank you, Auntie Alex." Annabeth said.

"How many pancakes?" Alex said.

"3." Annabeth said.

"Someone's hungry." Ally said.

"If Austin knew I existed, would he love me?" Annabeth said. Ally told her daughter that she would tell her _anything _about Austin. Annabeth took advantage of this. More than not she would ask Ally about her father. From is dreams to nightmares. Anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me. Annabeth didn't forget that either. She never forgets _anything _that has to do with her father.

"Annabeth, he would love you to pieces. We were just so young and his music. I just couldn't do that to him. You understand, right?" Ally said. Ally knows that Annabeth understands. Annabeth just wishes that she didn't need to understand. That she would be with her father. One happy family.

Back in Miami, Austin is still making music. He got the ideas from Ally's songbook. She left her book there for Austin. One day Austin went into Sonic Boom looking for Ally. He saw her songbook laying on the piano. Being Austin he opened it. What Austin read, he could not believe.

_Dear Austin Monica Moon, _

_Being the nosy boyfriend that you are, I knew you would find this. I'm gone, Austin. I'm not dead or anything I like that. I'm just not in Miami or even Florida. By the time you're reading this, I am on a plane to someplace far. Where no one can find me. I'm gonna miss you, Austin. You are my everything. Don't forget that. I love you to the moon and back. Literally. I love you, Austin. Don't you EVER forget about me. I'll NEVER forget about you. _

_-Allyson Clara Dawson _

Austin could not believe what he read. He thought Ally was playing a trick on him for the longest time. He finally gave up last year. He gave up on June 19th, 2017. The same day Annabeth first asked Ally about her father.

A year later, Austin is working on his 5th album. He wrote some of the songs, the others are just covers. He covered all of Ally's favorite songs.

"Dez?" Austin said.

"What is it?" Dez said.

"I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere else. I know I feel this every year but, this year feels different. Is there anywhere else that we haven't search for Ally?" Austin said.

"We never went to New England." Dez said.

"Pack your bags. We're going to New England." Austin said.

"What about, Trish and Carly?" Dez said. On November 29th, 2017, Dez and Trish had a baby girl named, Carly Alyssa May Wade. Dez and Trish couldn't decide on Alyssa or May for the middle name so they put both.

Now, does Ally know that Carly existed? Or even Trez? Matter of fact, yes. Ally never told Trish why she left, but they kept in touch. On February 14th, 2016, Dez and Trish got together. The next day, Trish told Ally immediately. She was so happy for them. Her 2 best friends, finally together. Everything is right in the universe. March 15th, 2017, all got the news. Dez and Trish were going to have a baby. Ally thought about going back to help her friends. She didn't but, promised herself, one day. June 19th, 2017, Dez and Trish found out they were having a girl. Ally was so happy. On November 29th, 2017, Ally got the call. Carly Alyssa May Wade was born. She was a smallish baby. Only 6 lbs. 14oz. and 16 inches long. But she was beautiful baby girl. Sparkling blue eyes and a little bit of red hair. Ally's even Carly's god-mother. Austin doesn't know though. Trish is the only one Ally told that she was leaving. Trish had to swear that she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Dez. And especially Austin. She understood. She just didn't know why Ally was leaving. When June 19th, 2013, Trish knew that something was off. Like something life changing happened to someone she really cares about. She just couldn't tell who or what.

"If they want to come they can." Austin said.

"I'll tell Trish." Dez said.

Back in New York, Annabeth finished all 3 of her birthday pancakes. Alex's secret ingredient? Love. And double the flour. It makes them extra fluffy. Alex's best friend, Jenna, came over. Jenna absolutely ADORES Annabeth. Who would blame her? Annabeth is adorable.

"Jenna?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Jenna has wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"When's Justin bringing Janie?" Justin is Jenna's husband and Janie Lillian is there 5 year old daughter.

"In about 20 minutes." Jenna said.

"Awesome." Janie was born on May 19th, 2013. Naturally, Annabeth and Janie are best friends. There first 5 years of life, they spent together. To this day: inseparable.

"Mommy, I want to go somewhere today." Annabeth said.

"Where is it?" Ally said.

"Miami." Annabeth said. She really want to see her dad. More than anything.

"Annabeth, you have to understand that I can't just pack my bags and fly to Miami. I know you want to meet Austin, I just don't think he's ready to meet you." Ally said.

"But, you said he doesn't know who I am." Annabeth said.

"Annie, when I left, Austin was a disaster. He didn't want to be part of this world anymore. He kept to himself and didn't do anything. The day you were born, Austin just gave up. He-he-he tried to-" Ally said.

"Mommy, it's okay. I just want to meet him. I want him to know who I am. I know you still love him." Annabeth said.

"Fine, I'll look at flight listings. If it means that much to you than, yes, we'll go to Miami." Ally always knew that she'll somehow find her way back home.

"I love you, mommy." Annabeth said.

"Love you too, Annie." Ally said.

Back in Miami, "Did you talk to Trish?" Austin said.

"Yeah. She and Carly are coming. She asked Dr. Miller and it's fine for Carly to fly." Dez said.

"Great. Did you do any research on Ally?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. I think she lives in New York City because I saw on the student listing for NYFA and I saw her name. And I'm pretty sure she's lives with her sister, Alexandrea, editor for "New York Times". That's all I got." Dez said.

"That's great. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Austin said.

Back in New York, "Annabeth, I found a flight for tomorrow morning at 5. Are you okay with that?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. Anything to meet her dad.

"Annabeth, Janie is here." Jenna said.

"Yay. Janie!" Annabeth hugs her best friend.

"Happy birthday!" Janie said.

"Thank you so much. Guess what?" Annabeth said.

"Ally is letting you meet Austin?" Janie said.

"How did you know?" Annabeth said.

"Annie, we're best friends, I know when something very important is about to happen to you. When are you leaving?" Janie said.

"Tomorrow at 5 in the morning." Annabeth said.

"That's so early!" Janie said.

"Anything to meet my dad." Annabeth said, "Anything."

Back in Miami, Austin is babysitting Carly while Dez and Trish spend the day together. They haven't had the whole day together in about 7 months. They deserve it.

"Carly, I know you're only 7 months old and have no idea what I'm saying but, I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. I get this feeling every year. And only on this day." Austin said, "What's so important about this day?"

Carly gives me a look and then throws a stuffed animal at me.

"Carly Alyssa May Wade! I'm not going to blame you. You're just a baby." I pick Carly up, "One day I hope to have a daughter just like you, Carly." Little did Austin know that he does. She's 5 and can't wait to meet him.

"Carly, I'm going to talk to you. So 6 years ago, the love of my, Ally, she left. And I don't know why. I want her back in my life. The best part is, you dad thinks that he found her. She's possibly in New York, with her sister, Alexandrea. I just want Ally back. You understand right?" Austin said. Carly giggles. She gets Austin. Somehow. And that's all Austin could even want.

Back in New York, "Bye, Janie. I don't know when I'll see you again. But remember, I'm with my dad." Annabeth said.

"I will." Janie said.

"Here." Annabeth gives Janie a soft pink bear.

"Annie, I gave this to you." Janie said.

"And I'm giving it back. So you'll remember me." Annabeth said.

"Bye, Annabeth." Janie said.

"Bye, Janie." The best friends hug one last time before going their separate ways.

Once Jenna and Janie left, Ally told her daughter to pack for about 5 days. When Ally realized that she should be helping her 5 year old, it was already too late. Clothes were everywhere. It wasn't a pretty scene. Ally cleaned everything up and packed for Annabeth. Getting all of her favorite clothes. Annabeth packed some Annabeth packed some toys. Mainly her favorite stuffed animal, coloring book and crayons, and her mom's old pink iPod 4th generation. Loaded will all of her dad's songs.

At 8 PM, Ally made sure that Annabeth was asleep. Ally knows that they'll have to get up at 3 and be at the airport by 4. Ally just lays in her bed thinking, why am I doing this. _Allyson, it's because Annabeth wants to meet her father_. I know it's just, Austin, he was heartbroken. _Allyson, he still loves you though. And you know that you still love him. _I don't want to lose him, like I almost did. _Allyson, did you really lose him, or did her really lose you? Think about it. _

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I did work really hard. I swear on my best guy friend, David's, life that this will NOT be like my other Auslly Teen Pregnancy trilogy, "Daughters and Dater"/"Twin's and Troubles"/"Los Angeles and Lost Loves". I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED. Review it up. **


	2. Ready Set Don't Go

**Author's note: so this story is still on hold BUT it's a special day. January 27. What's so special about January 27? Let me explain…**

**On January 27, 2013, an episode of "Austin and Ally" aired. What's so special about an episode of "Austin and Ally" airing? The episode was, "Girlfriends and Girl Friends". If you have been with me long enough than you know my story. If not, here it is…**

**8****th****grade 2013, it was the Monday after the promo aired, January 21, if I remember correctly. If not, it was during that week. Me and my best friend, Jen, were walking back from lunch. Keep in mind, I'd never really watched "Austin and Ally", like I was obsessed, as someone might put it. Jen asked me, "Have you seen the new Austin and Ally promo?" I said, "No. Tell me." She was like, "Ally admits to having feeling for Austin." I yelled, "YES!" Keep in mind that this is what I remember so, what was said probably wasn't said, but it was something like it. **

**Ever since that day, I've been obsessed with, "Austin and Ally". So, Jen, thank you so much. I wouldn't be where I am today, if it wasn't for you. And I am forever grateful for that day.**

**"****Austin and Ally" changed my life. I met one of my best friends. Alaina, you know who you are. I've become a writer. Have an Instagram account with almost 500 followers (auslly_obsessing). And belong to a fandom that's incredible. Love you all. **

**Here's chapter 2 of, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" I don't own the best thing that ever happened to me. Better than YouTube. And Alaina, you know that.**

No One's POV

"Annabeth, wake up baby girl." Ally said at 3 in the morning.

"Too early." Annabeth said.

"Annie, today you're meeting your father."

"Oh yeah." Annabeth crawled out of bed. She was tired. Ally helped her get dressed. They said, goodbye, to Alex and at 3:30 AM, a cab brought them to the airport.

At the airport…

"Annabeth, we are going to be on a plane for about 5 hours. A plane is that thing that flies in the sky. During a plane ride, you can't really get up. You have to sit in your seat. You are going to be at the window seat which means, you can look outside and see the clouds. I will be next to you and someone will be next to me. Got it?"

"Can I sleep?"

"Yes, you can sleep."

Once Ally and Annabeth got on the plane, Annabeth wanted to sleep. Ally told her that she can't until the plane takes off. A businessman ended up sitting next to Ally. He minded his own business, for better lack of words. Ally was happy about that. When the plane took off, Annie went to sleep for the first 2 hours. When she woke up, it was okay for electronics to be out. Ally let Annie use her iPad while she went on her laptop.

Back in Miami, Austin had booked a flight for 11 AM. Which means they have to be at the airport at 10 AM. A certain flight comes in at around 10 AM. Will the airport be a long overdue meeting of 2 people? I hope so. Wait, I know if it will happen…

"Austin, Carly and Trish can't come. Carly came down with something overnight." Dez said.

"Oh, okay." Austin said.

Back on the plane, "Annie, we're going to be landing so I need my iPad back." Ally said.

"Why?" Annie said.

"Because it will mess up the airplane's signal."

"Oh. Okay." Annie gives Ally her iPad back.

"We will be landing in just a few moments. Thank you for flying with New York Air."

The plane had a slightly bumpy landing. This scared Annie a little. Her first plane right, being a little bumpy. Not necessary the best thing to happen on your first plane right. Ally had a feeling that something would happen at the airport. She kept reassuring herself that it was just a feeling. Nothing would happen. But, being the story that this will be, something is bound to happen.

Back in Miami, "All flights are delayed an hour due to a thunder storm."

"Are we gonna stay or go home?" Dez said.

"Let's just stay. Hey, can you get me a burger from Burger King?" Austin said.

"Sure, I'm hungry too. I'll pay."

"Thanks, buddy."

"See you in 15."

21 year old, Austin Moon waits for his best friend to get back with food. He gets a feeling that something special is going to happen today. He ignores the feeling and listens to music. The way our male protagonist is sitting, he can easily see the gate to New York. The same gate that our 2 female protagonists will soon be leaving from.

Back on the plane, "I hope you enjoyed your flight with New York Air, have fun in Miami."

"Annie, we're leaving."

"Is daddy waiting for us?" Annabeth said.

"No, baby." Ally said.

"Oh. Does he know what we're coming?"

"No, baby."

"Does he know that I exists?"

"Come on, Annie." Ally said ignoring the subject.

Ally and Annie exit the plane. Annie kept telling her mother how much fun the plane ride was. Ally couldn't blame her. She's 5 and adventurous. Just like her dad. Besides the 5 part.

Austin looks at the people entering the airport via the New York gate. He doesn't look at their faces until he spots a woman and a young child. Around 4 or 5. Austin looks at the woman. She looks just like the Ally that Austin loved all those years ago. Except for a bit older. Austin thinks, _is that my Ally? She looks like her. But the child? Maybe a niece? But, Alexandrea, didn't have any kids. _

"Annie, see that blonde man over there?" Ally points to Austin.

"Yes." Annie said.

"That's your father. BUT you must not run up to him. I don't want to do this at an airport. please, Annabeth Chloe Moon, for me."

"Okay, mommy. So, he doesn't know that I exist."

"Annie, we were 16. Your father's singing career was taking off. A kid would have distracted him from following his dreams. And that's all I ever wanted from Austin, is for his dreams to come true."

"Oh."

"Don't be sad. He'll love you. Trust me, baby-girl."

"Okay, I trust you, mommy."

Austin takes a closer look at Ally. He knows that it's her. And the girl does look like her. But the blonde hair is what confuses Austin. He thought the girl could be her niece but, she just looks SO much like Ally. Austin thinks, _could the child be hers? But who's the father? _Austin wants to know who the little girl is. He sees that Ally and the girl are going to baggage claim. Austin texts Dez that he'll be at baggage claim. Dez is confused, but it's Dez.

Ally is getting the one suitcase that she brought. She sees a blonde boy. About 21. Ally looks at him closely. She sees that it's Austin.

"Annie, we have to go now." Ally whispered to her daughter.

"Why." Annabeth said.

"Because you dad is here."

"Okay."

Ally texted Trish to meet her at the airport and to NOT question the child that she has with her. Trish understood. That's a lie. She was confused but didn't tell that to Ally. It was for the best. She got Didi and her new boyfriend, Ian, to watch Carly. Even if she is a little sick, it was for the better.

"Trish, thank you so much." Ally said.

"Long time no see." Trish said.

"I'll explain later. Just take me to my parents' house."

"Happy to see you too."

"Trish, do you really want to know how much stress I'm under right now."

"I get it, Ally."

The whole ride, Ally was silent. Constantly, imagining all the outcomes of telling Austin that he has a 5 year old daughter. Annabeth was on Ally's iPad the whole time. It kept her quite.

"Thanks, Trish. I'll explain everything tonight. Promise." Ally said.

"Bye, Ally." Trish said. She never questioned who Annabeth was and why she was with Ally.

"Annabeth, this is my parents' house. I never told them about you. So, if there's yelling, it's okay. They're not mad at you. They're mad at me. Okay?" Ally said.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

Ally knocked on her parents' door. She did not know how they would react to even seeing her again. It's been like 6 years.

"Hello? Ally." Her mother said.

"It's me, mom." Ally said. She and Penny hug. It's been too long.

"Who's this?" Penny said referring to Annabeth.

"Is dad home?"

"Yeah. Come in."

"Lester, someone's here." Penny said.

"Who? Ally!" Lester said. He runs to his daughter, "Who's this." Referring to Annabeth.

"Mom, dad, I need you guy to sit down. This is big." Ally said. She lifts Annabeth onto her lap.

"Ally, just tell us." Penny said.

"This little girl, her name is Annabeth. And she's my daughter."

"WHAT?!" Penny and Lester say at the same time.

"Ally, what the heck? How old is she?" Lester said.

"5. Remember when I left when I was 116. She's the reason why." Ally said.

"Ally, why didn't you tell us?" Penny said.

"I was scared." Ally said.

"Who's the father?" Lester said.

"Austin." Ally said.

"WHAT?" Penny and Lester said at the same time.

"I've been living with Alex this whole time." Ally said, "I didn't want to hurt his career. I'm sorry mom and dad." Ally said.

"What's her name?" Penny said.

"Annabeth Chloe Moon. She was born on June 19, 2013." Ally said.

"That's pretty." Penny said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said.

"So, when are you going to tell Austin?" Lester said.

"Tomorrow. I'm telling Trish tonight though." Ally said.

"What's with all the noise? I'm on the phone with Lizzy. Ally?" Ally's 18 year old brother, Adam Connor, said.

"Yeah, Adam. It's me." Ally said. Adam was 12 when Ally left.

"It's been so long." Adam said. Ally and Adam hug, "Who's this?"

"It's my daughter, Annabeth." Ally said.

"Had her when you were 16 and she's Austin's daughter." Adam said.

"How?" Ally said.

"Alex told me…" Adam said.

"I'm gonna talk to her about that. Whatever." Ally said, "Go back to Lizzy."

"How?" Adam said.

"Alex told me…" Ally said.

"Whatever." Adam went back into his room.

A few hours later…

Ally was frantically pacing back and forth. She is telling her best friend that she had Austin Monica Moon's daughter at 16. How do you even start that sentence? _Trish, this little girl is my daughter. And the father is Dez's best friend. _Ally knows that Trish is going to freak out. At least Carly will have someone to play with. Even if she is 5 years older.

Ally hears a knock on her door. She knows it's Trish. Who else could it be?

"Come in." Ally said not looking up.

"DADDY!" Annabeth said not thinking. Ally thinks, _oh shit, how am I gonna explain this now? _

"Daddy?" Austin said, "Ally, what does this adorable little girl mean by, daddy?"

"She means, daddy." Ally said.

"Ally, who is this?" Austin said.

"This is 5 year old Annabeth Chloe. And she is my daughter. Your daughter. Our daughter." Ally said.

"Ally, what the heck?" Austin said.

**So that's the chapter. I will be updating this. But like once every 2 weeks. I know you guys really am liking this story. I don't own anything. Review it up. **


	3. True Friend

**Author's note: long time no write. I'm trying to avoid writing the last chapter of, "Meeting You Again" by writing chapters for other stories. That story just means so much to me and I don't want it to end. You don't get it. Actually, some of you might. I will be updating this story monthly. Mostly on the 27th. Here's chapter 3 of, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" I don't own A&A.**

Last Time on YAFYWBH No One's POV

A few hours later…

Ally was frantically pacing back and forth. She is telling her best friend that she had Austin Monica Moon's daughter at 16. How do you even start that sentence? _Trish, this little girl is my daughter. And the father is Dez's best friend._ Ally knows that Trish is going to freak out. At least Carly will have someone to play with. Even if she is 5 years older.

Ally hears a knock on her door. She knows it's Trish. Who else could it be?

"Come in." Ally said not looking up.

"DADDY!" Annabeth said not thinking. Ally thinks, _oh shit, how am I gonna explain this now?_

"Daddy?" Austin said, "Ally, what does this adorable little girl mean by, daddy?"

"She means, daddy." Ally said.

"Ally, who is this?" Austin said.

"This is 5 year old Annabeth Chloe. And she is my daughter. Your daughter. Our daughter." Ally said.

"Ally, what the heck?" Austin said.

Present Time No One's POV

"Austin, I am sorry, okay. I had too. Your career was just taking off and Jimmy. Imagine how he would react. And I'm sorry." Ally said. She is terrified. She doesn't want Austin to be mad. At the same time, she knows that he is.

"What's her last name?" Austin said. If you look straight into his eyes, you can see that he's frighten and confused. Not what Ally was going for, but she'll take it.

Ally takes a breathe "Moon." She says.

"Annabeth Chloe Moon." Austin said. He thinks for a short few second, "When's her birthday?"

"June 19, 2014." Ally said.

"Happy late birthday, Annie." Austin said.

"Daddy?" Annie said. The first time she's spoken to her father. Except for the actually first time.

"Yes?" Austin said. He is a little shocked that Annie is actually talking to him. Or talking at all.

"Please don't leave me." Annie said. Austin's mind is blow. He didn't think his daughter would tell him that.

"Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere." Austin said smiling at the little blonde girl.

"Really?" Annabeth said smiling at her blonde father.

"Really." Austin said. He picks up Annabeth.

Austin is actually quite scared and surprised. He has a 5 year old daughter. And had no idea. He doesn't want to disappoint her. He wants to get to know her. And wants to be a father. He is just scared that he'll miss up or not even be ready. Who am I kidding? Austin isn't ready. At 16, he would not have been ready for a baby. He doesn't want to make her feel like nothing. He wants his little girl to know him. He wants her to be the best that she can be. He wants her to realize that he loves her. He wants her to know that her mother was just scare. He wants to find out why everything happened the way it happened. He wants to find out everything about her. He wants to find out why she just didn't say.

A few hours later…

Austin had left a few minutes after meeting Annabeth. He just couldn't deal with this right now. Ally understood. Annabeth didn't. She wanted Austin to stay with her. He just couldn't. He wanted to but, this is all so sudden. Ally didn't mean for Austin to come in. She still doesn't know why he did. He just wants to be happy. He just wants Ally to be happy. He just wants Annabeth to be happy.

"Hey, Ally. Sorry, Carly was just being the daughter of Dez." Trish said.

"This is Carly." Ally said looking at the 6 month old baby girl. Big blue eyes looking straight at her. Red hair that's a little wavy. Barely but, it's there.

"Yeah. Now will you tell me who this is?" Trish said.

"Her name is Annabeth." Ally said.

"She looks a lot like you but, had blonde hair. NO!?" Trish said, "She can't be? Is she?"

"What is she talking about, mommy?" Annabeth said.

"Austin's daughter? Yeah." Ally said, "Tell Trish about yourself, Annabeth."

"My name is Annabeth Chloe Moon. My birthday is June 19, 2013. And I live in New York." Annabeth said.

"I'm Trish, Ally's best friend. And this is my daughter, Carly." Trish said.

"Mommy has told me a lot about you. You and that weird red-head date." Annabeth said.

"Dez. Yeah. He's defiantly weird. But I love him." Trish said.

"I wish my mommy loved my daddy." Annabeth said. Ally is shocked.

"Annabeth Chloe Moon! I never said that." Ally said.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Annabeth said.

"Annie, can you go play with Uncle Adam. I'm sure he'll love that." Ally said.

"Okay!" Annie runs out of Ally's old bedroom into her brother's room.

"Ally, please, why did you leave?" Trish said.

"I was scared of jeopardizing Austin's music career." Ally said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would tell me to stay. I just felt that it was for the best. And Alex has been such a help. There's no way I could have done any of this without her. I probably wouldn't have gone to college or even graduate high school."

"I just wish you graduated with us."

"I know. Annabeth is happy though, She's enjoyed New York."

"Annabeth begged you to come back. Didn't she? I know you too well. Ally, spill it."

"She begged me. I just couldn't say, no. it's been 6 years. And to be honest, I've been missing Austin. How has he been anyway? We only spoke for a few minutes."

"A mess. He's been recording way less. He's been sad and depressed. Hasn't dated since you. The only thing keeping him alive is Carly. Every time he sees her big blue eyes, he melts. Ally, he would have been so great with Annabeth. I think you were more scared for yourself than him."

"I was only 16. Trish, you have to understand where I am coming from."

"I get it. Wanna hold Carly?"

"I'd love too." Trish gives Carly to Ally, "Her eyes are so blue. Bluer than Dez's and his eyes are REALLY blue."

"Red hair and blue eyes is the rarest form of red-heads. And Carly is one of them. She looks just like Dez but, loves to sleep."

"Trish, she's your daughter. I expect nothing else." Ally and Trish laugh. It's true though.

The next day…

Ally woke up by Annie begging for pancakes. She told her to see if Uncle Adam was up. He was. And then Ally told Annie to beg him to make her eggs. Adam can make a mean scrambled eggs. Ally went back to sleep for another hour and everything was right in the world.

"Ally, a certain blonde his here." Ally knew that it was Austin. He came into her room. Adam was keeping Annie busy and distracted. She doesn't even know that Austin is here.

"Hey." Austin said.

"Hey." Ally said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was all just so sudden. I just had to let it sink in."

"It's okay. You hurt Annie more than me though. She's over it."

"Ally, I want to make things right. How do I?"

"Tell her that you didn't mean to leave. And then say that you love pancakes."

"Will do."

Austin went downstairs. Ally followed.

"Daddy?" Annie said, "Where did you come from?"

"Ally let me in. Listen, Annabeth, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was all so sudden. One minute I was playing my guitar and the next, bame, I'm a father." Austin said.

"It's fine. Uncle Adam made me eggs." Annie said showing about a plate of eggs.

"You know what would be better?" Austin said.

"What?"

"Pancakes."

Annabeth gets a big smile on her face, "You like pancakes?"

"They're the best food ever."

"Make me some?" Annie said, "Please?" She gives the must puppy-dog face ever.

"How about for lunch?"

"Deal." Annie said.

Austin thinks, _maybe this whole, father thing, won't be so bad after all._

**Sorry about the shortness. I thought this was the perfect place to end. Review it up.**


End file.
